


Danganronpa: Hope's End

by scquiddegz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scquiddegz/pseuds/scquiddegz
Summary: Hello! I'm going to be testing out fic format for my fangan and exploring the characters' development, so don't consider any of this 'canon'. Think of this more like UTDP. I'm currently still working on writing the actual story line, but all of my characters are designed and relations/personalities are set.Canon relations (not ships)Jijo & Jirou: twinsRie & Yasushi: attended the same school pre-hope's peak





	1. Cast List

Kou Akiyama: Ultimate Gamemaster  
nonbinary  
they/them lesbian

Naoki Himura: Ultimate ???  
female  
she/her bicurious (may like girls but is unsure)

Azumi Ueda: Ultimate Archer  
female  
she/they biromantic, possibly lithosexual

Rie Kashiwado: Reserve Course Student  
female  
she/her lesbian

Shiori Mizuho: Ultimate Mediator  
female  
she/her questioning/bicurious (overall isn't sure who she likes)

Hotaru Tsudzumi: Ultimate Composer  
female  
she/they pansexual

Gina Saitou: Ultimate Medium  
female  
she/her pansexual

Jijo Nakamura: Ultimate Stylist  
female  
she/her bicurious (likes girls but doesn't know about guys)

Jirou Nakamura: Ultimate Illustrator  
male  
he/him straight

Arata "Haru" Hamasaki: Ultimate Marine Archaeologist  
androgyne  
he/they bisexual

Eiji Kurosawa: Ultimate Mortician  
male  
he/him gay

Yasushi Goda: Ultimate Taxidermist  
male  
he/him gay

Akio Zabatsu: Ultimate Playwright  
male  
he/him gay (extremely closeted)

Shin Hachimitsu: Ultimate Apiarist  
trans male  
he/him straight

Fumio Takenaka: Ultimate Rakugo Artist  
male  
he/him aroace

Iwao Inoshishi: Ultimate Stuntsman  
male  
he/him unsure (but not concerned to find out)


	2. -Start of Chat-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be in chat fic/homestuck format because a) that's how I'd lay it out for in-game dialogue, and b) it's just easier

[HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY created new chat]  
[HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY added Kou A, Akio Z, + 14 others]  
[HOPE'S PEAK ACADEMY has left the chat]

Yasushi G: huh, wonder how they left if they created it  
Rie K: wait... this isn't the reserve course???  
Yasushi G: ...rie?  
Rie K: omg sushi!!!!!!  
Yasushi G: hehe hi rie  
Yasushi G: yea why are you here? this definitely isn't the rc  
Rie K: and why are we the only ones here???  
Azumi U: Greetings~  
Rie K: hiiiii!!!  
Rie K: I'm only assuming your face fits to match your beautiful name?? ;)  
Akio Z: found the horny one  
Rie K: am not!!!!! just very lesbian  
Akio Z: save it for private chats  
Rie K: >:p  
Azumi U: ahaha, I find it flattering :) thank you  
Jirou N: Oh boy, I missed a lot  
Jijo N: Not really bro  
Hotaru T: HIIIIII!!!!!!!! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!!!!  
Akio Z: oh boy  
Fumio T: I'd say don't yell so loudly, but this is a text conversation.  
Fumio T: An attempt at a joke.  
Shin H: Hello everyone! It's nice to meet you! Sort of.  
Gina S: Welcome!  
Gina S: *Greetings! Force of habit as I usually do the inviting~  
Shin H: No worries!  
Iwao I: Hello.  
Kou A: Hello. Sorry I’m late.  
Naoki H: Hi!!  
Naoki H: ur definitely not late, the chat just started a few minutes ago  
Kou A: Oh, okay. :)  
Shiori M: Hello everyone  
Rie K: is this everyone yet?? I’ve been holding off a few messages until we all got here  
Rie K: not that I’m supposed to be in this gc  
Rie K: or am I? I’ll have to ask hp they do weird stuff  
Azumi U: So far there are 14 of us here, including you, Rie.  
Arata H: sorry for my lateness, I’m here now :)  
Eiji K: Hello!  
Eiji K: Ah, it seems I’m last to arrive. Sorry about that.  
Naoki H: ur fine!! Both of u  
Rie K: okay!!! Yay :)  
Kou A: So, I suppose we should all introduce ourselves.  
Akio Z: I mean, everything you need to know is under the gc info. Just click on the list of members and click on individual students. Not that hard.  
Hotaru T: :| okay then  
Akio Z: what  
Hotaru T: This is supposed to be a fun thing?? Wet blanket.  
Rie K: ^^  
Akio Z: shut up.  
Rie K: Found the mean one.  
Rie K: >:P  
Akio Z: SHUT IT.  
Kou A: Wow, already arguing and the two of you don’t even know each other. Real mature and smart.  
Shiori M: As the SHSL Mediator, I’d suggest no further communication between those two.  
Azumi U: Agreed.  
Rie K: No problem here! Would rather not have his smart mouth here.  
Akio Z: !!!  
Akio Z: Fine, I’ll go first. My name is Akio Zabatsu, and I was scouted as the Ultimate Playwright.  
Akio Z: My older sister already goes here as the Ultimate Director.  
Akio Z: We used to work together before, obviously, she had to leave for Hope’s Peak.  
Rie K: why’d ya start using proper punctuation and capitalizing all of the sudden??  
Akio Z: as much as I am trying to be professional, I am also trying to be civil, so I’d advise you stop while you’re ahead.  
Rie K: :| okey I’m just very observant  
Rie K: I’ll go next then.  
Rie K: Rie Kashiwado. Reserve Course. I guess? At least, that’s where I’m supposed to be. I guess I should go message hp about that to see why I’m here. Probably could’ve just left the chat, but on the off chance that I’m supposed to be here, why not stay?  
Rie K: oof sorry, I’m rambling.  
Azumi U: It’s okay. :)


	3. The Mystery of Rie Kashiwado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A separate chat between Rie Kashiwado and the Academy's office, and one between two childhood friends.

Rie Kashiwado >> HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY

Rie K: uhm, hi?  
Rie K: Not really sure how to start here so I guess I’ll just be straight forward.  
Rie K: Not to assume things, but I think I was put in the wrong group chat for classes?  
Rie K: I’m a part the reserve course but was put in a group chat with ultimates/scouted students.  
Rie K: I mean, I know one of them, Yasushi Goda, but I’m definitely not an ultimate myself so  
Rie K: was I put in the wrong chat?  
[HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY accepted your chat request.]  
HPA: Hello, Ms. Kashiwado! I’m an office worker here. You are indeed in the right chat!  
HPA: While you yourself may not have been scouted, we do look into all of our students, even the Reserve Course applicants.  
HPA: We noticed your innate need for a talent of your own, but proved unsuccessful in forcing one upon yourself. But we also noticed your dedicated study of talent in others!  
HPA: We hope to be in contact with you soon about working with our own researchers here at Hope’s Peak.  
[HOPE’S PEAK ACADEMY has left.]

=

Rie Kashiwado >> Yasushi Goda

Rie K: [insert screenshot]  
Rie K: [insert screenshot]  
Yasushi G: ??? that’s so cryptic  
Rie K: I know right?? What should I tell the gc cause I’m def not showing this weird shit  
Yasushi G: uhhhhhhhh  
Yasushi G: idk man it’s up to you  
Yasushi G: also, catch up on all the intros you’ve missed. We’re almost done.  
Rie K: ahh ok!!


	4. The Chat in Rie's Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azumi U: Really? That’s so interesting! I’ve always wondered what [REDACTED] is like!
> 
> out of context, Azumi sounds like a virgin baby here. I assure you, that's not the real context.

Azumi U: I’ll go next then.  
Azumi U: My name is Azumi Ueda and I’ve been scouted as the Ultimate Archer.  
Azumi U: Outside of archery, I enjoy a good cup of jasmine tea or a few ohagi.  
Azumi U: Oh! Or kusa mochi when it’s springtime. :)  
Naoki H: ooo!! I like warabi mochi honestly but kusa mochi is good too!  
Azumi U: I’m glad someone here shares my tastes.  
Naoki H: :)  
Naoki H: Oh! I’m Naoki Himura, and I’m the Ultimate [REDACTED]!  
Azumi U: Really? That’s so interesting! I’ve always wondered what [REDACTED] is like!  
Yasushi G: honestly? I like mizu shingen mochi  
Naoki H: ew no!! Mizu shingen mochi is GROSS  
Yasushi G: ???  
Naoki H: If I wanted a water taste I’d drink water, not eat mochi!!  
Yasushi G: suit yourself.  
Yasushi G: I’m Yasushi Goda, and I was scouted as the Ultimate Taxidermist.  
Eiji K: Really?? I work with dead things too!  
Eiji K: Eiji Kurosawa. Ultimate Mortician.  
Yasushi G: no offense, especially being hypocritical here as the dead animal guy, but how can you  
Yasushi G: ??? just  
Eiji K: Haha, none taken. Completely understand where you’re coming from. It is kind of weird, especially since they’re the same organism as me.  
Yasushi G: That’s what gets me.  
Eiji K: But it can actually be pretty fascinating!  
Yasushi G: heh. yeah I’ll just stick with my animals instead of having an existential crisis and think too hard about what kind of person they could’ve been, if they’re life was cut too short, and whatnot.  
Kou A: Woah, you okay there?  
Yasushi G: yeah yeah just rambled a bit. sorry.  
Kou A: No, it’s fine.  
Kou A: I’m Kou Akiyama by the way. Ultimate Gamemaster.  
Jijo N: Woah so like, dnd?  
Jijo N: Sorry, that’s an American game.  
Kou A: No, I’ve heard of it. And yes, basically my talent is DM.  
Jijo N: That’s so cool.  
Jijo N: Jijo Nakamura. Ultimate Stylist.  
Jijo N: My brother Jirou here is the Ultimate Illustrator.  
Jirou N: Jijo, I’m perfectly capable of introducing myself.  
Jijo N: Sorry.  
Gina S: I’ll go next!  
Gina S: Gina Saitou, Ultimate Spiritual Medium!  
Shin H: 0o0 Really?  
Gina S: Yeah!  
Shin H: That’s so cool!  
Shin H: If you don’t mind me asking, what religion do you follow? If any.  
Gina S: I’m a Pagan! I grew up in a large Paganism household, but it was never forced upon me, it was my own choice to follow.  
Shin H: Neat!  
Shin H: I’m Shin by the way. Hachimitsu. I’m the Ultimate Apiarist!  
Gina S: Oh, I love bees! They’re so cute.  
Gina S: Plus I’m really big on nature so I’m going to love any animal, but I love bees a lot.  
Shin H: Me too!  
Shin H: Well, I guess that’s a little obvious. 0_0  
Gina S: haha  
Arata H: I think I’ll go next.  
Arata H: Arata Hamasaki, but I go by Haru, please. My talent is Marine Archeology.  
Hotaru T: Why do you go by Haru? Sorry if that’s invasive.  
Arata H: no no, it’s completely fine  
Arata H: My father chose the name Arata, but my mother wanted to name me Haru.  
Arata H: This was because, besides being a Japanese name, it was also a word in Korean, which symbolized her native country along with my father’s.  
Arata H: And it’s also a unisex name, which makes me feel more comfortable since I identify as androgyne.  
Kou A: Cool. I’m nonbinary.  
Kou A: So they/them only please.  
Arata H: nice  
Shiori M: I suppose I already introduced myself earlier, but I’ll go again.  
Shiori M: My name is Shiori Mizuho and I was scouted as the Ultimate Mediator.  
Shiori M: Before anyone asks, I’m a middle-man kind of lawyer. I help both parties come to an agreement when there’s conflict.  
Hotaru T: That should come in handy with gaydar and prissy pants over here.  
Akio Z: what did you call me?!?  
Hotaru T: You heard me >:}  
Hotaru T: Anyways, Hotaru Tsudzumi. Ultimate Composer. Like prissy pants here, I also have an older sister here, but she’s a heavy metal artist.  
Rie K: gaydar here. i think I’ve heard of her!! Suzu Tsudzumi?  
Hotaru T: Yeah!! That’s her.  
Hotaru T: Also, did you find out if you’re supposed to be here or not? Kinda curious.  
Rie K: yeah I did actually. I am supposed to be here but, uh, they wouldn’t tell me why though.  
Hotaru T: Huh. That’s weird.  
Rie K: yeah.  
Rie K: so, uh  
Rie K: who else is left? while I go read through everything I missed.  
Fumio T: I believe only one other and I are left.  
Iwao I: Me.  
Fumio T: Right. So I’m Fumio Takenaka and I was scouted as the Ultimate Rakugo Artist.  
Iwao I: Iwao Inoshishi. Stuntsman.  
Iwao I: Just so everyone knows, I’m non-verbal, so I’ll probably use this chat to communicate in class.  
Iwao I: This is probably the only place you’ll ‘hear’ me ‘talk’.  
Rie K: that’s okay! I’m autistic so sometimes I go nvb too.  
Hotaru T: You read through those pretty fast.  
Rie K: fast reader.  
Rie K: also, sushi? Mizu shingen mochi is disgusting, I’m with himura-san on this one.  
Yasushi G: liar!! You just ate some with me the other day!!!  
Rie K: and I spit it out immediately  
Yasushi G: oh yeah  
Rie K: so, all in favor that sushi is a little weenie boy with horrible taste?  
Yasushi G: don’t call me a weenie rie!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I'm not going to just let you know what Naoki's talent is. There's a reason I made her the Ultimate ???, so don't think you'll just get it that easily.
> 
> And all 'typos' and capitalization mistakes are intentional. I mean for it to look how the characters would actually type.


	5. A Super Cringey Love Hotel Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is between Haru and Akio. My Love Hotel concepts are not written as protag/everyone else because of canon sexualities. Along with all the slight revisions, I want to throw up rereading this.
> 
> Funfact: This is almost a canon (off screen) conversation, but because of, ahem, certain circumstances, like, I don't know, people dying??? It doesn't really happen.

Akio: Hamasaki-san?  
Akio: I, uh… Haru?  
Haru: It’s okay. You can call me that if it makes you more comfortable.  
Akio: *whisper/murmur* I like how Haru sounds better…  
Haru: ...is there something you wanted to tell me?  
Akio: Uhm.  
Akio: I’ve been talking a lot with Rie lately and, well, more like arguing, but you know what I mean.  
Akio: Anyway, I think it’s become pretty obvious by now that I’ve, uh… I’ve been…  
Akio: I’ve been pretty shitty lately, alright?  
Akio: Especially homophobic.  
Akio: But Rie’s helped me realise things about myself, and… I-  
Haru: It’s okay, man. Internalized homophobia isn’t something to be ashamed of once you’ve come to terms with it and realise where you went wrong. A lot of people start off there before they realise how wrong it is.  
Akio: Huh?  
Haru: That was a mouthful. Basically, I don’t really mind as long as you’re an ally now.  
Akio: Oh, uhm. I’m not an ally.  
Haru: Oh?  
Haru: Are…  
Akio: Yeah, I think I like guys.  
Haru: Hey, that’s cool, man! Good for you.  
Akio: But i-it’s- it’s weird. I mean, one moment I think I’m straight, the next, I-  
Haru: Hey, it’s okay.  
Akio: *not really listening* I mean, I don’t think I ever actually thought of myself as straight. I’ve never really thought about girls, really.  
Haru: Akio!  
Haru: It’s okay. We all figure out on our own time.  
Akio: ...We… Wait, are you gay, too?  
Haru: No, actually, I’m bi. I don’t really talk about it much because it doesn’t seem like a big deal to me.  
Haru: I like guys and girls, nothing big or new.  
Akio: ...Hey, Haru?  
Haru: Yeah?  
Akio: Uhm, now that I know what I feel, I, uh, I think some of them are directed at someone else I know.  
Akio: Someone here, actually, what are the odds. Heh.  
Haru: Not anyone at your old school?  
Akio: No, I just met them here.  
Akio: …  
Haru: You know, if you ever need to talk to me again, whether it’s about this or something else, feel free to pester me about it.  
Akio: ‘Pester’ you?  
Haru: Heh, yeah.  
Akio: That’s just another one of the reasons I like you so much.  
Haru: Ah, I see where this is going.  
Akio: I mean, you’re just- you’re so nice to me. And I’ve had so few friends before.  
Haru: Akio…  
Akio: It’s been lonely.  
Akio: And then I met you! You were so nice to me, even though you didn’t know me at all! A-and, you were - are - still nice after you’ve seen how I really am. I-  
Haru: You don’t need to be hard on yourself. It’s all happened so fast, and people can grow. You can grow.  
Akio: What, as a person? Or the balls to ask you out?  
Haru: Akio… Like I side, it all happened so fast for you. Try to take it slow and figure out if you’re 100% sure about all these new feelings.  
Akio: Wha- but…?  
Haru: I don’t want to accidentally take advantage of someone, especially a friend, so early on when you’re still scared and confused.  
Akio: I’m not scared! And I’m not confused either! Not anymore.  
Haru: Akio, listen to me. I can tell you’re someone who hasn’t been shown much kindness in the past. You put up walls and use harsh language to protect yourself from getting hurt by others.  
Akio: Wh- how-  
Haru: I’m no psychologist, but I’ve had friends like you before. I see the pattern. So I don’t think it’d be healthy for you to just rush into something like this.  
Akio: Haru Hamasaki! I’m standing here confessing my deepest feelings to you and you’re just going to give me a psych lesson?!?  
Haru: I’m sorry Akio, but-  
Akio: No! I’m not going to just stand here and let myself be hurt again.  
Akio: You’re right. People don’t like me. They never have. So I’m not going to let the one person I try to get close to hurt me too.  
Haru: Akio! I-  
Akio: Goodbye.


End file.
